Dinosaur King episode 42
Planes, Trains, and Dinosaurs is the 42nd episode of Dinosaur King, in Series 1. Summary A peaceful snowy day in Moscow, Russia, is interrupted when a boy tosses a Dinosaur Card Capsule in a snowball fight and it slides into a lake, activating an Ampelosaurus card. The D-Team teleports out while discussing the and , while at Zeta Point, the returned Helga is acting…erratic. Acting on her out-of-character orders, Rod and Laura race off after the dinosaur before Helga returns, mistaking the Alpha Trio for the kids and making them do homework. In Moscow, the Ampelosaurus wanders into the Trans-Siberian Railway train station, and the news interviews a railway conductor about the incident; Seth recognizes him, the TV getting knocked over to show his head upside down, and Seth heads out. Ampelosaurus scares a group of cattle out of a train car and climbs inside to eat their hay and sleep, the D-Team sneaking in before the train starts moving. The D-Team resolves to keeping Ampelosaurus asleep until the train stops again, but as he starts to stir and poke holes in the car, Paris runs up and sings him back to sleep. Just then, Rod and Laura fly up in the Alpha Jet, sending chibi Terry and Spiny down with parachutes, but they miss the train. Laura summons Spiny full size and he runs Terry up alongside the train, letting him jump through a window; however, they don't know what to have Terry do now, and the Conductor drops him back out because of the no pet policy. Spiny then collapses to his card from exhaustion. As the train continues into the evening, Seth summons Tank in front of it to stop it, but the operator faints from the sight and Seth calls her back, using an ammonite grappling gun to jump aboard, meeting the familiar Conductor. The train approaches a town, but barrels through because the operator is still out. Asked sternly to supply his ticket, Seth decouples all but two of the train's cars, but the Conductor jumps sky-high up to him. Seth meets him on the roof of the car and tells "Dr. Ancient's android" to give him data to complete his research; the two fight, the apparent android seemingly falling off. Feeling something is wrong, Max summons Chomp to run alongside the train and reach the engine at the front (one car up). The android returns to the roof to find Seth gone, but Seth appears behind him and copies his memory banks with a handheld scanner, dropping him off the train for real. Max reaches the car and rouses the operator, but he faints again upon seeing Chomp outside, Max pulling the obvious levers to bring the train to a stop. Unfortunately, this jolts Ampelosaurus awake, and it breaks out of the car. The D-Team's dinosaurs fight it until Terry interrupts, but a redirected Volcano Burst flies right at the kids—until the android jumps in the way, taking the hit. The D-Team recognize his face from their several previous encounters, comparing him to Helga. Ampelosaurus defeats Terry, but Tank appears and defeats him with Seth claiming his card, leaving and letting the D-Team keep the android. Standing under the Northern Lights as night falls, they resolve to retrieve Ampelosaurus. Battles D-Team vs. Ampelosaurus vs. Alpha Gang As Ampelosaurus leaves the train car to face Chomp, Ace and Paris are also summoned and give chase, but Terry suddenly appears in front of them, the line of dinosaurs falling while attempting to stop. Laura has Terry use Volcano Burst, but Ampelosaurus recovers and trips him, sending the fire attack flying away at the D-Team. Jonathan jumps in to take the hit instead. Ampelosaurus uses Aqua Vortex to defeat Terry. Chomp takes the chance to hit Ampelosaurus with Electric Charge, but he survives. Tank then arrives under Seth's control and uses an unannounced Dino Swing to defeat Ampelosaurus, Seth taking the cards. Seth/Tank win New Cards *Ampelosaurus dinosaur card *Aqua Vortex move card Trivia *This episode is one of the few times when a dinosaur is activated on its home continent, though not quite in the same close region. *In real life, it takes several days to go from Moscow to Vladivostok by the railway. However, even if we assume that it is a morning when the episode starts, it makes the trip only one day. This could have been done either to fit the plot into one episode, or it could be a translation error and the station wasn't originally Vladivostok. *The episode's name is based on the 1987 movie Planes, Trains and Automobiles with Steve Martin and John Candy. Videos Navigation Category:Dinosaur King episodes Category:Anime